


Better Than Perfection

by SugarWithSpikes



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarWithSpikes/pseuds/SugarWithSpikes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late at night, and Max is awakened by the sound of sobbing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Perfection

It's two o'clock in the morning, and Max awakens to the sound of quiet, desperate sobs, echoing throughout the dorm. The sound sworries her, and she feels an odd wave of guilt engulf her body at the sensation. Another person might go back to sleep, or ignore the sobs in a situation like this. _Not Max Caulfield._

Max expects the miserable sounds to lead her to Dana's room, where she'd find the distraught cheerleader crying over yet another fight between friends. Or that the cries would lead her to Kate Marsh, who'd be wiping tears from her eyes at a horrific nightmare about the past.

Instead, the sobbing sounds flow to her through a sliver of light from the room across from the hallway.

Max stops in her tracks at this realization, confused. _That can't be right._ That's Victoria's room. And if there's anything Max knows about the queen bee of Blackwell, it's that she _doesn't_ cry. 

Throwing all hesitations behind her, Max creeps over to the door and slides it open. The sight is nothing like she expects.

Victoria Chase is wiping tears from her eyes, running trembling fingers through her hair. She's curled into a ball on the sofa, her gaze stuck to a single paper that rests on the table in front of her. Strangled sobs erupt from her throat, as more and more tears find their way out of her tender, red rimmed eyes.

"Victoria? What's wrong?" 

The blonde whips her head around and her eyes widen when they land on Max. Her hands immediately move to dry her tear-stained cheeks, and she glowers at the girl in front of her. "What the fuck are you doing here? Don't you know how to knock?" Despite the anger in her tone, the words come out far more meek and shaky than they're intended to.

"Why were you crying?" Max asks sadly, taking another step into the room. _She doesn't plan on leaving. Not with Victoria in a state like this._

"I wasn't crying!" Victoria seethes, her hands balling themselves into fists. "Get the fuck away from me, Max. Stop pretending you care."

Max frowns at this, feeling surprisingly hurt by the accusation. "Victoria," she says gently, "I'm not pretending. I heard you crying from my room, and it honestly made me feel worried."

Victoria's face reddens and she forces it into her hands. "Just fucking great. The entire dorm probably heard me cry by now." She's still trying to muffle her sniffles and tears, but seems far too upset to control herself. _It's horrible to even watch._

Max moves closer to Victoria and takes a seat next to her on the couch. When no reaction is drawn from the girl, she reluctantly speaks up once again. "Tell me what's wrong. I won't judge you, I swear." 

Victoria doesn't move from her spot. A single hand extends from it's place covering her eyes, and points to the crumpled paper which rests the table in front of them.

Max reluctantly picks up the letter, half afraid of what it'll say. The wet tear-drops staining the page are enough to make her sick. She can only imagine what could possibly be so upsetting that it'd reduce the queen bee of Blackwell to tears.

_Dear Ms Victoria Chase,_

_We regret to inform you that your work is not suitable for our gallery. While your art may have some merit, the Chase Space is not interested in showcasing it at the present time. Thank you for your application, we wish you the best of luck elsewhere._

_Signed, Aaron and Marilyn Chase_.

The paper immediately drops from Max's hand, and she finds herself utterly speechless.

_Victoria's art was rejected... From her own parent's gallery._

"Do you know what it's like to have even your own parents despise you?" Victoria whispers, "They think I'm completely worthless, especially after the incident with Kate," She hesitates, "I'm starting to think they're right."

Small tears start to prick up in Max's eyes. _She never knew the blonde felt so much insecurity._

"I think about all of the... Mistakes, that I've made, and I just want to scratch them all away." Victoria turns so that her reddened, teary eyes slip into the brunette's view. "But I can't, because they're too deep beneath my skin. It's all me, Max. I'm the fucking mistake." 

Tears drop down from Max's eyes and dot the floor in front of her. _She can't stand to hear Victoria talk about herself like this._ "You're not a mistake, not in the least," she whispers, her voice cracking as she shifts closer.

Victoria scoffs at the statement, wiping bitter tears from her eyes. "I always fuck up. In photography, and in life... I'll never be flawless, and that's a mistake enough."

Max shakes her head, grabbing Victoria's hand as she shifts closer. "You're better than perfection, you're Victoria Chase. And that is _no_ mistake."

A thick silence quickly fills the room. Not a single whimper leaves Victoria's mouth, as she stares at the girl next her with a look of genuine surprise and awe.

Max can feel her heart pounding in her chest, but doesn't say another word. She refuses to let herself ruin the moment.

"Do you mean that?" Victoria asks reluctantly, her fingers remaining shakily intertwined with Max's.

"Every word," the petite hipster responds with a firm nod. "If people reject you for being imperfect, they're the ones missing out, Victoria. Not you."

Suddenly everything feels different, and Victoria's trembling arms are wrapping themselves around Max. She's crying again, but this time the action is done out of relief, not sadness.

"Thank you," she whispers, burying her head into the shorter girl's shoulders. The embrace is warm, welcome, and far more pleasant than any interaction the two have ever shared before. Max can't help but smile at the sensation.

_Better than perfection is an understatement._

**Author's Note:**

> I know it seems somewhat OOC for Victoria to confess her thoughts to Max, but after she confided in her about all her insecurities in Dark Room, I don't see a scenario like this as being that far-fetched.


End file.
